Never Would Have Guessed!
by xo-lexi-ox
Summary: Just think how hot your make-up sex would be after having your daily arguements," Shar said smirking as she nudged the shocked brunette beside her. Gabriella's jaw dropped at her friends words. T&G. M for a reason!


Gabriella groaned as her alarm clock rang out, waking her up from yet another day of school. She sighed before flicking the covers off her after realising if she didn't get up she would be late. Gabriella was a Junior at East High, she had a pretty good life. She was captin of the girls Basketball team and best Friends with two cheerleaders in her year. Sharpay and Taylor, they were great. She'd known them all her life and she loved hanging out with them. except the one down fall. They were dating two guys from the basketball team, Chad and Zeke. Meaning when they were hanging out with their girlfriends they brought along their best friend and guys basketball team captain. Troy Bolton. She didn't know why but they just never got along and everyday they argued, and thats 3 times on a good day.

She went to her closet to pick out her outfit for the door before walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once she had showered and brushed her teeth she put on her outfit which consisted of: a black denim skirt that came to mid thigh, a hot pink thick strapped tank top, which read 'I'm hot, i know!" in black, she wasn't a vain person, far from it. She just thought it was cute. Once that had been put on she slipped on her pink flats, and made her way to her mirror to do her hair. She applied some hair mouse deciding to leave it down in her natural curls. She then picked up her mascara putting a light coat on making her eyelashes look extra long and thick. After putting a stroke of blush on each cheek and some clear strawberry tasting lip gloss on she grabbed her black handbag shoving her phone and other needed objects in she made her way to the kitchen to wait for Sharpay to pick her up.

About 10 minutes later she heard a car beep outside and made her way out to join her friend.

"Hey Shar," Gabriella greeted sighing as she shut the door and clipping her seat belt in place.

"Way to be enthusiastic Gabs," Shar said laughing as she pulled out back on the the main part of the road.

"Its school, theres nothing to be happy about."

"Oh you know you enjoy those little arguements you have with Troy" Shar teased and Gabriella scoffed.

"Please, he's so annoying. And he always starts them."

"Yeah but you can still see it,"

"See what?" Gabriella asked confused,

"The sexual tension"

"What?" Gabriella screeched, "Sexual tension are you crazy!"

"Haven't you noticed. Everytime you argue your like millimetres away from each others faces. You might aswell just crash your lips on his right then and there."

"Shar i can't believe you are talking about my non-existant love life with Troy Bolton."

"You are telling me you have never thought about him that way!" Shar more or less shouted as she shut off the car in the student parking lot of East High.

_Well he has got the most amazing blue eyes, and i have accidently seen his abs and wow let me tell you, perfect. Gabs snap out of it, you don't like this guy he's annoying. _Gabriella sighed as she shook her head.

"Well i have now," She whispered to Sharpay as they got out of the car and Shar laughed.

"Just think how hot your make-up sex would be after having your daily arguements," Shar said smirking as she nudged her friend. Gabriella's jaw dropped at her friends words.

"Shar, not now and not here" she hissed gently whacking her friends arm. The blonde just laughed rolling her eyes and linked Gabriella's arm making the way inside.

The bell finally rung for the end of the day and Gabriella couldn't be happier. Thanks to Sharpay, for all four of the arguements she had, had with Troy today she kept thinking what it would be like to kiss the soft looking lips that were shouting at her. And in practice he took his shirt off to reveal his well toned and tanned abs, she had to shake her head several times to take her eyes off him and the thoughts of her running her fingers over it.

She eventually reached her locker and through her books in and slamming it shut. She was annoyed, why did Sharpay have to put these things in her head. She inwardly groaned as they more or less bumped into each other on her way out. Students started to stop to watch the show.

"Move" he said sternly,

"Why don't you move?" She asked glaring at him.

"I don't feel like it and your blocking my way. Now move." he said getting in her face.

"Troy i'm not in the mood, why do you have to pick an arguement all the time?" she shouted getting in his face. Sharpay and Taylor had stopped and pushed forward to see what was going on. Onve they saw Sharpay sent a smirk to Taylor which she returned.

"Because i felt like it and when i feel like doing something i go a head and do it." he shouted back.

"Oh you're so annoying" she screeched and he smirked,

"I could say the same for you, now we wouldn't be here if you would have just moved in the first place."

"And we wouldn't be here now if you would have just moved past me" she said getting right in his face, and as she felt him take deep breathe, it tickled her lips and the thoughts all came rushing back. She silently cursed herself as she glanced down at his lips. She knew for a fact when she looked up he would be smirking knowing what she was thinking. But as she did she found him to be looking at her lips. Before she knew it his hands where at the side of her face and his lips were on hers. As soon as they touched all the whispers droned out and she kissed back wrapping her arms aound his neck sending his around her waist, giving his tongue access when asked almost instantly.

In the crowd Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke's jaws dropped along with everyone elses.

"O.m.g." They whispered in unison.

"So i thought they had sexual tension i didn't think they'd start making out in the hallway" Shar whispered still in shock.

Gabriella moaned into the kiss as his hands went into her back skirt pockets gently gripping her ass, pulling her more into his frame. She gripped onto his hair as he started to walk forward making her walk backwards. She didn't care where they were going as long as she could do what she'd do to him what she'd been doing to him in her thoughts all day. The crowd parted like the red sea as they past.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they broke apart for air but was still kissing. He smirked as her back hit a grey door reading ladies and he brought one hand out of the pocket to help her push the door open. She laughed slightly knowing where she was as she glanced around, once the door shut behind them he snatched the lock shut. And found himself pushed against it,

"Whoa fiesty" he snickered and she sent him a playful glare before crashing her lips back on his him immediately responding.

"Tell me you don't like it and i'll stop," she whispered breathlessly.

"I'm not complaining." he said back pulling her top over her head chucking it on the floor. She laughed going back to kissing him before removing his top. "Your so hot" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck finding her spot. He smirked as he found it and began to stuck. She moaned as he did this and then brought his lips back to hers. His hand trailed up the back of her left thigh and under her skirt grabbing her ass, making her gasp. She soon came back though and began to unbutton his jeans as they hastily kicked their shoes off. As his pants were undone he carelessy helped her pull them down leaving him in his white Kelvin klein boxers. She groaned in pleasre at the sight, he is so hot. While all of this undressing was happening the kisses were never stopping.

"You have to many clothes on, sexy" he whispered huskily in her ear as he pushed her against the opposite wall. She arched her back off the wall as he found the clasp of her bra and expertly had it on the floor with in seconds. This time it was his turn to moan in pleasure at the sight of the gorgeous brunnette infront of him. His hands again skillfully working her breasts. Her head fell back against the wall from the feeling.

"Oh Troy" she moaned hands running through his hair. Now pleasuring the other breast his free hand undid the front of her skirt and slid it down her long legs leaving her in her already quite wet black lacey panties. Him seeing this just had to touvh her in the place that seemed to be shouting him. His hand came to the top of them but hesitated as if asking permission, she seemed to understand as she moaned out,

"Oh please Troy." He picked her up slightly sitting her on the thigh height sinks and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped and gripped the back of his hair as his hand started to rub her clit through her panties. She couldn't control the feeling, she had never felt so good. She could feel him poking into her thigh and began to vigoursly pull his boxers down setting his free. Him feeling her doing this lifted her slightly before pulling hers down with her kicking them off as they neared her feet. He stood back in between her again and she gasped in surprise and pleasure as he nearly entered her.

Troy looked at her through lust filled eyes, he couldn't get over the fact that this one girl had this much of an affect on him. He always thought she was innocent.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked through kisses, she pulled back to look at him.

"No" as soon as she said this he grabbed her hips gently and entered her. She moaned instantly once he was fully in. His mouth re-found hers and they tongues battled for dominance as she slowly started to meet his thrusts. He groaned as she dragged her finger nails down his back lightly.

"Oh fuk Gabs," he groaned as she slammed against him. Their breathing was heavy as ever, the mirrors in the room had almost steamed over, things were that intense. She ran her hands through his hair as she pulled back from the kiss trying to catch her breath. She rested her forehead against his, to regain her self from falling from the extreme feeling of pleasure errupting inside her.

"Shit Troy, so good. Faster" she demanded breathlessly gripping his shoulders, as he picked up his pace and she happily greeted his faster thrusts.

"Come with me" he said as she attached her mouth to he's, and she could barely nod.

"Right there Troy, nearly there." and with a few more fast and hard thrusts, she climaxed all around his as he did in her. She more or less screamed his name as her orgasm washed through her. Her forehead once again fell against his her hands at the either side of his face. He opened his eyes to see hers still shut, panting slightly like him and the shakes from her orgasm subsiding. She eventually opened her eyes to see he's staring back at her. She looked down blushing and cursed herself for hit. Causing him to laugh slighty.

"I can't believe i blush after the sex but not before or during" she said giggling and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry your cute when you blush" he whispered putting a now slightly damp curl behind her ear. She tried not to blush at his words but failed.

"Thanks" she whispered shyly.

"Well i guess Sharpay was right" Gabriella said the exact same time Troy said,

"Well i guess Zeke was right." They looked at each other smiling but also with confusion then spoke again,

"Our make-up sex would be hot"

**Tell me what you think,**

**X x x Alexandra x x X**


End file.
